Finding Love
by RavenclawQuidditchCaptain
Summary: Oliver Wood-Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Eleanor Kane-Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. When both of them are forced to go out with each other, what will happen? Drama? Heartbreak? Find Out! Set during the Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic. I absolutely LOVE Harry Potter, I personally want to know more about some of the minor characters. This an Oliver Wood/OC Fanfic.  
Enjoy! No FLAMES!**

**P.S. I changed the storyline a bit.**

**CHAPTER 1-Eleanor **

* * *

Here I was. Starting my 7th year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and just my luck, Sirius Black the "Notorious Mass Murderer" escapes Azkaban. I mean seriously, I don't believe he's out to get Potter. He was a good kid and from what I'd heard from my dad (he worked in Magical Law Enforcement Squad) the Black situation was fishy. The only good thing about this year, I was taking all my Favorite Subjects and I was Quidditch Captain this year. Last year the Cup had been cancelled due to the "Chamber of Secrets" incident. I had to admit, I was disappointed. Just because I was a Ravenclaw and loved to read didn't mean that I was happy with Quidditch being cancelled. I loved the sport. In addition to being the Captain, I was also 1 of the 3 Chasers. Let me tell you, you have NOT lived until you had flown on a broom during a game, heard the crowd's cheers, felt the stress but also the excitement and the satisfaction of winning after all the hard training sessions and occasional arguments.

"Do you ever stop" asked my roommate and best friend Nicole Bernard interrupting my train of thoughts.

Sighing, I put down my book and turned to look at her.

"I'd finish faster if I wasn't being constantly interrupted" I replied.

"Come on Eleanor, it's our last year, don't you want to have something to remember it by!" exclaimed Nicole.

"I'm fine as I am, besides I have Quidditch" I stated.

"Oh come on, I don't know about you but when I leave this place I want to remember my last year and all the great times we had" said Nicole.

"Well then you can go do something, but I'm perfectly happy sitting here reading".

"Have you ever thought about finding a boyfriend" asked Nicole.

"I don't want one".

"You need one".

"Are you trying to say I'm Socially deprived?"

"Yes I am"

"Well I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Prove it"

"I'm the captain of a Quidditch team Nicole"

"How about this?" Said Nicole sitting down on the chair next to me. "By the end of the year, I you have a boyfriend, and NOT just for a day, for over 4 months then I shall never call you socially deprived again"

I narrowed my eyes. Nicole was smart. She was also known to be an excellent Schemer.

"Whats in it for me?" I asked.

"_If _you manage to do it then I'll do whatever you want for a whole week" she said.

"Fine, but I get to dump him as soon as it's over" I said.

"Deal" agreed Nicole.

"Just out of Curiosity, who would you have me date" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about that" she replied airily waving a hand.

"Now that your done, can I get back to my book, I have an essay to write as well as Quidditch practices to plan."

"Very Well, but I'll be back with a name for your future boyfriend" she said standing up.

"I doubt you'll find one" I stated.

"Oh don't worry about me hon, I already have someone in mind and I'm sure you'll love him" said Nicole.

"Yeah, yeah now go away" I muttered as I picked up my book and began to find my page.

As she left, I couldn't help but wonder who this "guy" was. I swear, if she chooses someone I hate just to torture me I will commit murder. Why did I even let her talk me into this? I guess to some extent what she said was true. I really didn't talk to a lot of people other than her, Melissa, Bridget and the members of my team. But that didn't mean I was a nobody. Did it? No, of course not. I may not talk to a lot of people but that didn't mean I wasn't known around Hogwarts. Being the Captain of Quidditch (a legendary sport here) a lot of people knew me. Whatever Nicole might think, I would date this "guy" for 4 months. And who knows, I may even like him. Yet, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this. As if it was all going to blow up in my face somehow.

Standing up, I gathered my things thinking i could finish this essay for Bins later and walked out of the Library already forgetting about this stupid boy idea. Instead, as I walked towards the Common Rooms, I focused my thoughts on the upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing really to say except to REVIEW, so on we go...**  
**Chapter 2-Nicole**

* * *

I could not believe that Eleanor actually went with it. Being as smart as she is, I thought she would have seen my plan right away. Although, she was probably way to insulted at my saying that he had no social life. I guess that part was pretty mean. But hey, at least now she would get a boyfriend and they could live happily ever after. Or, as happy as they could with Black on the loose. Either way she would be happy.

I looked around for him. Gosh, how many places can a guy go to. I stepped out of the castle and decided to check the Quidditch Pitch. On my way there I couldn't help but mentally squeel. Those 2 would make the cutest couple at Hogwarts. All i had to do was get Eleanor out of the Library long enough and *BAM* instant couple. Well, it would obviously take more than that but right now I was too giddy with anticipation at the thought of them being a couple. They would look absolutely adorable together. I was in the middle on mentally imagining them cuddling when a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Bernard, what are you doing down here?" asked Cedric Diggory.

I gave him a smile. "Oh, I was looking for you" I said. "I was wondering if I could borrow you notes on the Goblin war for Bins class"

"Yea sure" said Cedric pulling out his notebook.

"Thanks" I said smiling and walking away.

"No problem" he shouted after me, but I didn't hear him.

All I could think about was the single piece of paper that was sticking out his one that would put my plans in action. I pulled it out and smiled to myself as I walked through the Great Halls. I had noticed him drawing it during class. I was holding the Hufflepuff Quidditch Strategy in my hand. The positions of all the players were right in front of me as well as the different techniques they would use. All I had to do was meet him and bargain a deal with him. In exchange for the paper he would have to ask out Eleanor. This time, I couldn't hold in the squeel. I practically skipped towards the Library where I was told he would be. Him- Oliver Wood Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and future boyfriend for Eleanor Kane.

* * *

**Eleanor-**

I woke up the next day excited for the upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I got dressed along with the rest of my roommates, Melissa and Bridget. Nicole was nowhere to be seen and I had a bad feeling that she was looking for someone for me to date. I sighed and grabbed my bag which I always carry with me, along with wrapping a scarf and a coat. The weather outside was horrid. I pitied the Gryffindor team for having to play in this. Everyone knew that Malfoy's arm was perfectly fine and that he was faking, but no one could prove it. I had overheard Oliver talking about it to Percy during Transfiguration.

Oh well, sucks for them.

"Mel, Bridget you ready?!" I shouted.

"One sec" came the reply. The both walked out of the bathroom ready to go and we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast making small talk about the weather on the way.

We walked over to our usual place at the Ravenclaw table. No sign of Nicole. I was starting to get worried.

"Mel, where s Nicole?" I asked.

"She said something about young love and then ran away. Don't worry, she's probably just coming up with a plan to get two people to date." she said grabbing a piece of toast and spreading butter on it.

Let me tell you something. Nicole was the schemer. Melissa was the practical one. Bridget was the artsy one. She loved to draw. a design things. I was the bookworm and according to my friends the "genius" of our group.

"Hola amigos" chirped Nicole as she slid into the empty sear next to Bridget.

"What's gotten you so happy?" asked Melissa.

"On nothing" she replied grabbing some bacon.

I rolled my eyes. Nicole never got up early. She was usually the last one up. If she had actually gotten up early for whatever "nothing" was it was definitely important. Why did I feel like it had something to do with me. If she was off 'boyfriend' hunting, I will kill myself. She took these things way too seriously.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the Gryffindor team came in to the hall. Despite the weather being so terrible they were all grinning like idiots. Especially Oliver. They all sat down and began to eat, their captain urging them on yet touching nothing himself.

I turned back to my friends. They were talking about all the homework they'd already been assigned.

"Oh Eleanor, before I forget, Wood wanted to talk to you in private about something" said Nicole.

I almost choked on my pumpkin juice. "What does he want to talk to me for?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't know" she replied with a wicked smile. "I'm just passing on the message. I don't know about you but I would love to be alone with _Oliver_. I hear he's an expert with the ladies, besides as you know, Quidditch Players are extremely fit blokes."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" asked Bridget.

"Since when did you get interested in Wood?" asked Melissa.

"Oh I'm not interested, I'm just stating some facts" she replied.

I mentally smacked her. Just my luck. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table where the team were eating. The first thing I noticed, he was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He winked at me, smiled then turned back to his team.

I turned back to my friends. Melissa was ignoring us and reading a book, Bridget was drawing something _again_ and Nicole was smirking at me.

As if by some certain unknown signal both teams stood up and the great hall erupted in applause as the two teams left. Everyone else stood up, scrambling to finish their food and grabbing their things as they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to get good seats before the game started.

Melissa shut her book closed with a snap. "I don't know what kind of game your playing at Nicole, but you'd better make sure no one gets hurt, now lets get going, I want good seats."

I stood up, gathering my things and taking one last sip of my juice. I walked out behind my friends, lost in thought when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side.

I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered.

"Don't scream, I just wanted to talk" whispered a voice next to my ear.

I was whirled around, my "captor" keeping one hand on my wrist while the other was on my waist.

I looked into the amused face of Oliver Wood.

"What the heck are you doing here, you have a game to play" I whisper-yelled.

He pulled me closer. "I just wanted to say Good Morning" he said. "and I have something to ask you."

"Well what is it?' I asked aware of the fact that if I was gone long enough my friends would come looking since I never missed a match. Also, I'm pretty sure the rest of the Gryffindor team would come looking for him and I _really_ didn't need them seeing us both here. I shuddered to think of the rumors that Fred and George would come up with about what we were doing in a corner alone.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me" he said.

I think my brain exploded right there. "Excuse me!?" I asked confused.

We were rivals, sure we didn't hex each other in the halls or get into arguments but we were still enemies. We were both the Leaders of our Quidditch teams, and the leaders of the two teams could not just go out. That would cause huge house tension. Most of all, it would cause drama and a lot of attention, 2 things I didn't need.

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me" he said enunciating every word.

I noticed his grip on my waist was slowly bringing me closer towards him so that our faces we were now a mere 10 cm apart. I found myself blushing. Nicole's words about him being good with the "ladies" certainly was accurate.

"I'm not stupid, I get what your saying I'm just wondering WHY?" I snapped. I probably sounded rude but I didn't care, you don't just insult my intelligence and get away with it.

"Does there have to be a reason for it, i'm simply asking if you wanted to go with me" he stated. "You don't have to tell me right now, I've got to get to the game so how about you tell me after the game, that way you'll have time to think about it."

I simply stood there stunned. "I'll take your silence to mean that you'll think about it" he said. "Now let's go, the game should be starting" he said taking my hand.

I don't know what was weirder, the fact that I was walking hand-in-hand with my Quidditch rival or the fact he'd almost/sorta/kinda tried to seduce me and had asked me out.

We reached the Pitch in no time. I actually didn't mind him holding my hand. As we walked there he stayed silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, the rain was getting pretty fast and halfway there he pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around my waist so that I was leaning against his chest. it was actually a pretty comforta- WHAT AM I THINKING! This is Oliver were talking about! We reached the Pitch.

"See you after the game love" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away towards the changing rooms.

I walked in a daze towards the Ravenclaw Stands. I found my friends sitting in the 3rd row, thank god they saved me a seat.

"Where have _you _been?" asked Nicole.

I glowered at her and sat down shifting uncomfortably in my seat pulling my coat tighter around me. I know they were waiting for an answer. I sighed, I guess I would have to tell them eventually.

"Oliver asked me out" I mumbled hoping they wouldn't hear me.

Didn't Work. I don't think I'll ever get the sound of Nicole's Screaming out of my ear.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!" she shrieked.

"Yea"

"Please _Please _tell me you said yes" she asked.

"I didn't give him an answer yet" I mumbled.

"Well then get down there and go tell him yes!" yelled Nicole.

"Don't force her into anything Nicole, if she want's to go out with him it's her decision" said Melissa.

"But you know, you two would make a good couple" said Bridget.

"I know, I can just see them know, cuddling together on Christmas Eve, Kissing under the Mistletoe, it's all so adorable" said Nicole with a faraway look on her face.

"It's a date, not a marriage proposal" I said rolling my eyes.

"Potato, Potatoe" she said.

"Stop Bickering you two, the games starting." snapped Melissa.

I turned my attention to the two teams that had emerged from the change rooms. Cedric leading the Hufflepuffs and Oliver leading the Gryffindors.

I zoned out Nicole as the Game began and the players took off.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Right now, I've just been updating randomly, whenever I get the time. My midterms are coming up and we also have to dissect a cows eyeball. *shudders* ~My reason for not drinking milk. **  
**After I get this story going I'll be updating once a week. Don't worry, the chapters will be really long. **

**Any suggestions on what day of the week you want me to update. Just PM or write it in a review. Thanks.  
Without Further Ado,  
Chapter 3-Eleanor**

* * *

"That was possibly the scariest thing I have ever seen" said Bridget referring to the Dementors that had scared Harry of his broom.

I don't think I would ever get the Image of him falling out of my head. After Harry had been magicked onto a stretcher and taken him down to the Hospital Wing, I couldn't help but notice how dejected Oliver looked. Even Cedric seemed ashamed that he'd caught the snitch and not been able to save Harry.

"I know, I feel bad for the Kid." said Melissa as Nicole blabbed on and on.

Currently she was yapping my ear off about how I should go tell Oliver that "I" wanted to go out with him to Hogsmeade.

"Nicole, for the love of Merlin SHUT-UP!" I yelled. "He's probably gone to see how Harry's feeling, be a bit more sensitive will ya" "He just lost a game and almost lost his seeker too."

"We'll then you can go comfort him" she replied cheekily.

I gave her a disgusted look. "One, We're not even dating and two, I would never." I snapped.

"Uh-huh, stay right there I'll be right back" she said running off towards the castle.

I stayed silent for a while as we waited for Nicole to come back. I thought back to the match. It was extremely rough considering the fact that the wind was shoving the players around. At one point I almost had a heart attack when a Bludger was hurtling its way at Angelina Johnson and had knocked her off her broomstick. Luckily she was able to get back on.

After a few moments, I decided to break the silence.

"Do you think she'll ever stop meddling" I asked.

"Ah, cheer up. Hey do you think you can help me with my essay when we get back" asked Bridget.

"Yea su-

"Found him" yelled Nicole. She looked pretty tired. Wait. Did she really run all the way to the Hospital Wing just to find out where Oliver was? Gosh, She really needs a new hobby.

"He's in the change rooms, and I think he needs a little comforting" said Nicole in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, but decided to go down there anyway.

"See you guys back in the Common Room" I asked.

"Yea, I still need your help on that essay" said Bridget.

"Don't be long" added Melissa.

I nodded and made my way down to where Oliver would be. I really hope he wasn't changing. That would make things _really _awkward.  
I stepped cautiously into the changing room.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer. There was no noise other than the sound of a running water. Could he be in the shower?

"Oliver!" I called out. "you there?"

I stepped further into the room until I was standing in the middle. One of the Lockers were open and there were a bunch of clothes spilling out which I guessed were his.

I turned around and was almost screamed at what I saw.

There he was, standing fully clothed in the middle of the shower while water ran down his face, soaking his clothes. The fact that he was wearing a white shirt did not help my situation.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing!" I yelled grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the shower.

He simply stood there in a daze as though he hadn't even heard me. I shut the water off and grabbed a towel from his locker and threw it around him.

"What were you thinking?" I asked standing in front of him.

"We lost the match" he mumbled obviously embarrassed.

"So because you lost a match, you decided to stand in the shower for eternity" I asked.

Startling me, he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Do you know what losing this match has done to our chances of winning?" he asked, a strange light burning in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. He really was a Quidditch fanatic.

"Oh relax, would it make you feel better if I say I'll take you up on your offer from earlier?" I asked.

I shouldn't have said that. I would honestly rather deal with and agitated Oliver than a hormonal one.

He grinned at me, letting his hands fall to my waist pulling me closer. Although the fact that he was sopping wet should have repulsed me, it didn't.

"Yes it would" he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Our faces were now closer than ever. He brushed his lips against my ear and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me at his touch. I rested my hands on his chest, partly because my legs were tingling so so much I could barely stand and because I couldn't help the way he made me feel whenever I was around him.

"I can hardly wait" he whispered.

I simply stood there. Not out of shock, but because the effect he had on me was overwhelming and I didn't trust myself to talk.

What he did next shocked me even more. I should have realized what the glint in his eyes really meant.

He pressed his lips against mine. For a moment I just stood there shocked, and then I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thanks god he was only about half-an-inch taller than me.

He deepened the kiss, pushing me up against one of the lockers and pressing his body against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair tugging slightly on the ends, resulting in a low moan from him. I grinned against his lips.

Yes, I know that I probably should not have been kissing him, but can you blame me? Quidditch blokes were extremely fit (I would know, I trained some of them). Besides, he was such a good kisser.

I could have stayed there all day if it weren't for the fact that we were interrupted.

"Well, Well, Well, what have we here" asked the voice of Fred and George Weasley.

I probably would have jumped a foot in the air if it wasn't for the fact that Oliver was so damn strong and he held me down. Instead I simply stared at the my feet feeling the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Oh Ollie, you naughty boy" said Fred. Or was it George?

"What have you been doing to little Ellie?" asked the other.

Seriously? Ellie? I was going to punch one of them when I got out of this. For now, I settled with glaring at them both.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you two could have found a much more 'comfortable' place to do "it" if you wanted to" said Fred with a wicked grin.

"It's nothing like that" grumbled Oliver obviously annoyed. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Ah yes, Well I suppose little Ellie here wouldn't have let you even if you tried" said George.

By the way he was gripping my waist I could tell that even Oliver was getting uncomfortable with what the twins were suggesting we had been doing.

"What are you two even doing here?" asked Oliver sounding slightly wary. He probably thought they were here the whole time.

"We were simply worried because you hadn't come up" said Fred innocently.

"Gotta look out for out teammates" said George.

"Although it seems like Ellie here was doing a splendid job of "taking care of you" said Fred with a wink.

I went back to staring at the ground.

"We'll be going now, just make sure you two don't get too comfortable in here" added George as they slipped back out.

I could hear them laughing from outside.

"I'd better get going" I mumbled.

He didn't even try to stop me as I left, it was probably for the best though. We were rivals and this wouldn't work out between us.

As I made my way up the castle steps I felt weighed down.

I made my way to the Common Rooms and slipped into bed unnoticed even thought it was still pretty early.

I would need all my rest tomorrow if I was going to put up with the rumors that Fred and George would without a doubt spread about what me and Oliver had been doing in the changing rooms.

Touching my lips one last time with my fingers I fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**Do you guys think that was rushed? Did I take it too fast? What did you think? **

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still need some suggestions as to what day should be my permanent updating day. **

**Chapter 4-Eleanor**

* * *

I felt my shoulder being roughly shaken. I opened my eyes to see a frantic Bridget.

"What's happening" I mumbled.

"Get up, we've got to go" she said tugging me out of bed. I stumbled out of my bed pausing to put on a pair of fluffy slippers, then letting her drag me down the staircase.

By the time we got to the common room I was fully awake and could see the Prefects hurriedly leading everyone out.

I reached up and flattened my hair which thank god wasn't a mess. Truthfully my hair never looked perfect. It was dark black and extremely curly. When I say extreme, I mean it. They naturally formed perfect curls themselves but always seem to wrap around each other so that my hair looked more unruly than perfect. The only time they looked good was when I actually took the time to comb my hair perfectly and uncurl the strands from around each other.

I ran my fingers through my side bangs and followed the herd of Ravenclaws down towards to the Great Hall where we were obviously heading. I felt rather uncomfortable because I was only wearing a pair of blue plaid pajamas and a dark blue tank top.

I fell into step besides Melissa with Bridget behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She glanced at me worriedly. "Black's been sighted"

I started feeling fidgety. 'Please don't start again' I thought miserably.

You see, I was diagnosed with Claustrophobia when I was younger and it always seemed to act up when I was in a crowd like this. Part of the reason why I loved playing Quidditch.

I was also Hyperactive. I couldn't seem to stay focused whenever I was bored. I figured ways around it though. By focusing on something I was actually interested and using self-control I could keep myself still.

I wondered whether or not Oliver had made it to the castle, then chided myself. Of course he had gotten there. It had only been a bit before dinner when I got back to my dorm. My stomach grumbled. Had I slept through Dinner?

We finally reached the great hall where the rest of the houses were waiting looking confused.

I stood next to Melissa feeling a little creeped out at the fact that Black was able to get into Hogwarts.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. At times like this I really appreciated having her as a friend. She always stayed calm in these types of situations.

Dumbledore walked in and like everyone else I turned my attention towards him as he began to speak.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects and Quidditch Captains to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

"Come on" I said grabbing a sleeping bag and dragging it towards a corner. Melissa, Bridget and Nicole who had finally showed up followed suit.

"We've got to go get our instruction" said Melissa grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the Head Boy and Girl who were figuring out shifts.

********This is a Line Break. Isn't it absolutely, positively beautiful. I know what your thinking, it is a sexy line**********

After we had both gotten our schedules (Melissa is a Prefect by the way) I headed back towards out friends who were "asleep".

I had the 3rd shift that night while Melissa had hers right now. I slithered into my sleeping bag and fell asleep staring at the starry roof of the Great Hall.

* * *

For the Second Time that day (or would it be considered night?) I felt my shoulder being shaken.

The Difference? Whoever was trying to wake me up, sure wasn't in a hurry unlike Bridget had been.

"Wake up." whispered a soft voice in my ear.

I'm not sure exactly what I said, my brain being fuzzy but I'm pretty sure it was something intelligent like "5 more minutes mommy". *Note the Sarcasm*

I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes to see the face of Oliver Wood above me wearing an amused expression. I mentally groaned. Even my luck couldn't be this bad. I was hoping to play it safe for the next couple of days and avoid him.

Luck was definitely not on my side.

"Mommy" he teased.

I was too tired to even glare at him. I snuggled back into my sleeping bag.

"Have it your way." he whispered.

I felt myself being lifted up and my brain went into panic mode as I realized he was carrying me bridal style. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks again and resisted the urge to hide my face. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. Why did he have to be so warm?

Again, I felt myself being lowered and I opened my eye to see that I was sitting against the door to the Great Hall with Olivers arm around me as I leaned against him. I felt tingles along my arm where his fingers touched my bare skin.

"Cold?" he asked grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around us both. Unfortunately, the blanket wasn't big enough and I ended up sitting in his lap with his arms around my waist keeping me close and my head resting on his shoulder.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I'd never actually been this close to a boy and that kiss in the change rooms did not count. I didn't really date because I did not like feeling too dependent on someone else.

I pulled my wand out from my Pajamas pocket and fiddled with it. I prayed that Nicole would not wake up and see us. I thought about what I'd heard about Black.

Apparently he'd been trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Rooms. The weird thing? He had gone to Hogwarts himself and obviously knew the schedule for when we ate. Was he hoping to hide in Harry's dorm and do him in while he was sleeping?

I couldn't help but think there was more to this than met the eye because the idea that Black would try to murder Harry in his sleep was possibly the worst plan ever devised.

What if one of his roommates wasn't really asleep or was in the bathroom? Where would he hide? Under the bed? There was definitely something going on and I intended to find out.

I stood up, removing Oliver's arms from around my waist.

"Be right back" I whispered.

He grabbed my arm. "Where are you going, it's dangerous, Black could still be in the Castle?" he whispered frantically.

"I'll be fine" I said shaking his arm off. "I-er-have to go tell McGonagall something" I lied.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. _Please _don't be able to tell I'm lying.

"Don't be too long" he said finally pulling out his wand as well.

I nodded and started down the hallways. I didn't have a particular destination in mind, I was simply letting my feet carry me wherever.

The castle at night was very dark and the medieval feel it had to it didn't help my nervousness that anyone could jump out from the suits of Armour or from around the corners at any second.

Absentmindedly, I began to tap my fingers against my thigh in a random beat.

I turns out that the place my subconscious wanted to go was the Fat Lady's portrait. I inspected it. It really was shredded as though someone had taken a knife and run it through the painting. Using my left hand I reached out and touched the shreds. Could his temper really have scared the Fat Lady that badly?

I began to turn around ready to head back. I don't know why I even came here. I guess I just wanted to see what had happened myself.

Instead I bumped into a figure.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a bright green light.

* * *

**MUHAHA a Cliffhanger. ;)**

**If you check out my profile, the avatar is a pic of Eleanor.  
**

**I used a part of the book for the story. I don't own that.  
**

**REVIEW if you want it find out what happens!  
**


End file.
